red crone
by Jany17
Summary: un ligero cambio en los acontesimientos de red crone (Avery X Nelson) #Navery


_**Este capítulo puede tomarse como parte de mi historia turns of fate algo asi como un capitulo alternativo.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, déjenme saber que piensan**_

Todo iba bien en su relación, nunca discutían o casi nunca y cuando llegaba a suceder todo se arreglaba rápidamente. Por lo general eran peleas tontas por algún asunto de un caso en el que no estaban de acuerdo o por celos algo que al final se volvía divertido.

Por lo general los celos venían de Avery aunque ella lo negaba al final terminaba confesado su miedo a perder a Nelson, el sombrero negro qué robo su corazón y que había llegado al punto de no saber qué hacer si el si iba, no podía imaginar su vida sin él en ella.

Era algo a lo que le temía desde el principio, cuando sus sentimientos hacia el comenzaron a cambiar, tenía miedo hasta de tener que verlo a diario, sus miedos se fueron poco a poco pero fueron remplazados por otros y estaba tan decidida a mantenerlo en su vida que era capaz de dejar todo aunque eso signifique tirar por la borda todos los años de esfuerzo y trabajo en el FBI, antes de conocerlo a él nada era más importante que su trabajo y dejaba de lado todo.

Pero ahora poniendo en orden sus prioridades tiene en cuanta su nada es más importante que él.

Odiaba tener que mentirle pero estaba segura de qué era lo mejor para ambos y después de terminar con eso se lo diría, así que técnicamente no mentía solo postergaba la verdad, se engañaba a si misma diciendo eso, de lo que si estaba segura es que todo era para que su relación estuviera bien y tal vez hasta mejorar.

-oye mañana se estrena la película que tanto eh esperado ¿recuerdas? Nelson comento emocionado

-oow, si-Avery por otra parte está nerviosa y no sabía que inventar

-iremos a verla ¿cierto?- Nelson tenía una expresión de suplica

-me encantaría, pero tengo una gran pila de papeleo que me espera

-noo! Avery puedes dejarlo para otro día por favor- Nelson subió a la cama junto a ella y junto sus manos haciendo un puchero

Avery sonrió ante la vista de Nelson actuando como un niño – no puedo , vamos otro día

-pero yo quería ir al estreno- Nelson frunció el ceño

-bueno puedes ir con alguien más, ¿Qué hay de Raven o Krummy?

-yo quiero ir contigo

-diablos, Nelson no puedo ir mañana, lo siento

-te dije que quería verla desde hace meses Avery y cada fin de semana te lo recuerdo, ¿por favor podrías hacer un hueco en tu apretada agenda y venir conmigo? -Nelson dijo todo queriendo extorsionarla pero al ver la cara irritada de Avery se arrepintió de abrir la boca

-te dije que no puedo- las palabras de Nelson la hicieron sentir mal por una fracción de segundo y casi funcionan, _casi_ Avery sabía que no había nada que pusiera hacer -buenas noches Brody

-diablos-Nelson se arrepintió aún más de sus palabras -hasta mañana- respondió arrepentido

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Avery tomo una ducha y se fue antes que Nelson al trabajo no quería tener otra discusión con él y mucho menos seguir sintiéndose culpable.

El día paso tranquilo aunque Avery intento evitar a Nelson durante toda la mañana después de todo no tenían un caso, pero Nelson no quería estar alejado así que le llevo el almuerzo a su oficina.

-hey- Nelson asomo la cabeza en la puerta con una sonrisa

-hola- Avery intento sonreír

-no te vi en la mañana y no desayunaste, así que te traje algo

-gracias – Avery sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez una autentica sonrisa, amaba los pequeños detalles que siempre tenía para ella.

-así que ¿iremos mañana al cine?

-pensé que querías ir a la premiere -Avery levanto la vista de su comida con una mirada sorprendida

-bueno si pero quería ir contigo además puedo esperar un poco, no sería lo mismo sin ti

-oow Nelson eres tan dulce- Avery sonrió de nuevo y acaricio su mejilla

-si bueno me voy porque quisiera hacer otras cosas contigo además de mirarte y creo que no es el lugar-Nelson sonrió cuando Avery se sonrojo

Avery negó con la cabeza y devolvió la sonrisa

Toda la tarde paso sin nada especial, Nelson casi se iba pero paso a despedirse de ella pues la vería hasta el otro día. Entro en la oficina pero ella no estaba ahí, su celular sonó y él se acercó con curiosidad.

"¿lista para esta noche?" era un mensaje de Russell que dejo a Nelson sin aliento, maldijo su estúpida curiosidad y deseo jamás visto eso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Avery le haría eso pensó que era una mujer fiel y de pronto vio esto y su mundo se fue al diablo.

Avery entro en su oficina con un vestido negro y con un maquillaje distinto y Nelson quería morir ahí mismo, se veía hermosa y no se había arreglado para él, una enorme ola de celos vino a él y salió de su oficina chocando con ella.

-hey- Avery sonrió

-hasta el lunes jefa- Nelson bajo la cabeza

Avery lo tomo del brazo antes de que siguiera caminado y susurro -hasta mañana cariño

Nelson negó con la cabeza y se fue, Avery frunció el ceño y siguió caminando

-estas guapísima -dijo Russell y Avery inevitablemente se sonrojo

-gracias

-estas segura de esto

-bueno creo que es lo mejor para Nelson y para mi

-es afortunado

-yo lo soy

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-que iba a trabajar hasta tarde

-debiste decir la verdad

-si pero él me iba a dar un sermón

-es lo que necesitas

-diablos DB. Se supone que ibas a darme aliento no a regañarme

-lo siento pero es verdad, a él no le gustaría que hagas esto y por eso no se lo dices

-basta de charla me voy -Avery se acercó a su escritorio a recuperar sus cosas y estaba a punto de salir cuando un caso llego y tuvo que llamar al equipo.

Nelson estaba inusualmente callado y serio durante la exposición del caso y miraba a Avery y DB. Como si quisiera matarlos.

Cuando todos salieron de la sala Avery se acercó -¿Qué?

-nada- Nelson se dio la vuelta y comenzó a trabajar

Avery toco su hombro -dime

-dime tú, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Russell?¿ te acostaste con él?¿porque me engañas y no solo me mandas al diablo?

Avery frunció el ceño y miro a Nelson furiosa ¿cómo podía pensar así de ella? Y cuando iba a responder Elijah entro de nuevo en l oficina -Avery está todo listo

-ya voy-Avery miro de nuevo a Nelson y se fue.

Nelson tuvo que quedarse en la sede con Raven a investigar mientras que los demás fueron a la escena.

-¿Qué te pasa amigo?- Raven pregunto al verlo tan extraño

-nada- Nelson evito su mirada concentrándose es su trabajo

-dime- Raven puso los ojos

-Avery me engaña con Russell

Raven soltó una risita y miro a Nelson -¿enserio?

-¿Por qué mentiría?- Nelson se puso a la defensiva

-lo siento Raven agacho la cabeza -Avery no es así

-es lo que pensaba Nelson regreso a trabajar y Raven se sintio mal por el aspecto de su amigo

Russell regreso a la sede a hacer unas pruebas y noto la molestia de Nelson, era cierto que no eran los mejores amigos pero Nelson estaba más raro que nunca.

-oye ¿tienes algún problema?- Russell intento sonar amable

-si lo tengo, te metiste con Mi MUJER! - Nelson grito un poco más de lo que quería y tenía todas las miradas sobre el en segundos

-¿Qué?¿de qué hablas Nelson?

-de que te acostaste con Avery y sabias que estábamos juntos- esta vez Nelson casi susurro

-cielos, no hombre Avery y yo somos amigos y se de ustedes dos

-como digas, sabes que lo esperaba de ti pero no pensé que Avery fuera tan fácil

-Nelson deja de hablar así de ella, ella solo vive para ti y todo lo que hace es por ti

-es una zorra-Nelson sintió de nuevo la ira en aumento y le dolía hablar así de ella pero se sentía terriblemente herido

-te arrepentirás de tus palabras- Russell negó con la cabeza y salió del laboratorio dejando a Nelson pensando

El caso se cerró con y Nelson seguía resentido con todos apenas pudo se escabullo a la oficina de Avery para intentar encontrar una razón de lo que había hecho.

-¿vas a decirme ahora porque?

-no me acosté con Russell, no es lo que piensas y no sé por qué demonios tienes esa estúpida idea, te dije que yo no estaba interesada en él, aunque él lo esté en mi yo no voy a hacerle caso lo veo solo como un amigo

\- y porque mentiste para verte con el

-no mentí para verme con él, ayer iba a verlo para hablar pero en realidad tenía una cena con el director Silver

-deja de mentir!, solo quería darte las llaves de tu departamento , saque mis cosas y lleve las que dejaste en el mío, ya no quiero verte Avery, prefiero irme de aquí , así que agradecería que pidas mi cambio

-no Nelson escúchame, no es como piensas yo solo…

-está bien no me tienes que explicar- Nelson dejo las llaves sobre el escritorio y se fue

Avery se quedó ahí con los ojos vidriosos y deseando haber dicho la verdad.

-cielos, odio admitirlo pero tenías razón –Avery tomo un trago mas

-tranquila él lo va a entender después solo deja que lo asimile

-no lo va a entender ni siquiera me escucho

-bueno inténtalo de nuevo

-son las 2 de la mañana, estoy borracha y ni siquiera tengo mi celular conmigo

-ve a su departamento

-¿y si no me escucha?

\- te vas o esperas a que lo haga

-diablos, lo hare gracias

Avery llego al departamento de Nelson y aún tenía las llaves así que entro y se quitó los zapatos caminando lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿qué haces aquí? Nelson se sentó rápido y se hizo a un lado

-solo quiero hablar- Avery dijo más alto de lo que quería y casi inteligible

-¿estas borracha?

-solo tome una copa con DB

-¿estabas con él?- Nelson negó con la cabeza

-si pero no es lo que crees, escúchame

-no quiero

-solo escúchame, iba a tener una cena con el director Silver para renunciar porque quiero seguir contigo así que le pedí a Russell que me cubriera y el me pidió a cambio que lo ayudara con su mueva cita, así que me mandó un mensaje para ver lo que era el plan antes de las cenas, así que tuvimos un caso y ya no fui ni él fue y su cita lo mando al diablo y el director Silver me quiere matar por hacerle perder el tiempo y para colmo me quieres dejar. – Avery lucho por retener sus lágrimas aunque sin éxito

-¿porque hiciste eso? Te dije que no renunciaras

-lo sé por eso mentí para no tener esta charla

-no funcionó-Nelson sintió un gran alivio y al mismo tiempo culpa por todo lo que pensó de ella y por como hablo

Avery sonrió y se acercó estrellando sus labios contra los de él en un beso hambriento que los dejo con ganas de más cuando se separaron en busca de aire.

-no, no funciono

-ven aquí- Nelson se hizo a un lado para que ella se acostara a su lado pero ella pareció tener una mejor idea y se sentó a horcajas sobre él e inclinándose para otro ardiente beso, la ropa comenzó a caer al piso y solo quedaban las ganas de más.

-lo siento -susurro Nelson mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja

-también lo siento- dijo ella

En la mañana Avery se despertó con la luz que entraba por la ventana y un enorme dolor de cabeza, intento moverse pero los brazos de Nelson estaban alrededor de ella además de un enorme dolor por todas partes de su cuerpo que no sentía hacia mucho.

-buenos días-dijo Nelson con la voz ronca signo de acababa de despertar

-no son muy buenos para mí-dijo Avery con una mueca mientras giraba para ver a Nelson de frente

-¿porque?

-me duele la cabeza

-es culpa del alcohol

-me duele el estomago

\- culpa del alcohol

-tengo nauseas

-también por el alcohol

-me duele el trasero y las piernas

-bueno es probablemente culpa mía

Avery se sonrojo y negó von la cabeza -no vuelvo a beber

-me gusta cuando bebes

-¿Por qué?

-te pone creativa – Nelson levanto las cejas sugerentemente

Avery golpeo su brazo-cállate

-la que debió callarse anoche eras tú, seguro que los vecinos escucharon todo

Avery se sonrojo furiosamente-lo siento

-yo no, eres terriblemente sexy en este momento

-cielos Nelson estoy muy avergonzada ahora es suficiente

-no tienes que estarlo, yo si

-¿porque?

-por pensar mal de ti, y hablar mal de ti y cielos por todo sé que no eres capaz pero mis celos consiguieron lo peor de mi

-probablemente me habría pasado lo mismo

-te amo demasiado

-y yo a ti, no hay nada en el mundo que ame más y no tengo ningún motivo para vivir si no estás tú a mi lado, nunca te vayas por favor

\- no lo haré tu eres el motivo de mi vida también.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, sintiendo alivio por saber que estaban juntos y que nada los separaría.

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
